


Things have gotten closer to the sun

by SquaresAreNotCircles



Category: Atlantis (UK TV)
Genre: 5 times + 1 fic, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Post-Season/Series 02, jason is completely oblivious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 06:50:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5038078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SquaresAreNotCircles/pseuds/SquaresAreNotCircles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Jason also notices Pythagoras fishing bits from Icarus’s bowl of rabbitsoup, and Icarus eventually giving in and offering him spoonfuls. He sees all those things, yawns, and thinks that it’s nice that they’re so close, even if their friendship seems a little more intense than he thought it was.</em>
</p><p>Or: Five times Jason is a bit of an idiot and one time he's still an idiot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things have gotten closer to the sun

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo in my head it's never been made clear if Jason knows about Pythagoras and Icarus's feelings for each other by the end of season two, but I could be horribly wrong. I've only seen the full episodes once when they first aired, months ago. I hope this still works if it's AU.
> 
> Title is from the lyrics of Crystalised by The xx. The song has absoluty nothing to do with this fic, except that I've been listening to it on repeat for the past twenty-four hours while writing, and this line just fit hilariously well with Pythagoras and Icarus.

**1.**

They’re on the run. They’re homeless and have lost so many friends and allies and Jason is really starting to hate how quiet and simultaneously loud the forest can be at night, but they’re on the run, meaning they’re still alive. For now, at least.

Ariadne has never actually prepared a meal in her life, but she’s getting very good with her bow. Good enough to have Hercules carrying two rabbits when they return to the spot their small group had set up camp for the night. The Oracle has found a nearby stream, and it turns out Hercules can boil a very edible soup when he manages to refrain from eating all the ingredients during cooking. The fire is still glowing, their bellies are full and Jason is actually feeling almost at ease for the first time since they fled the city. 

He does register the sight of Pythagoras and Icarus, sitting side by side a little way away, touching from shoulder to ankle. He also notices Pythagoras fishing bits from Icarus’s bowl of rabbitsoup, and Icarus eventually giving in and offering him spoonfuls. He sees all those things, yawns, and thinks that it’s nice that they’re so close, even if their friendship seems a little more intense than he thought it was.

~

**2.**

The next day they’ve been following the river the Oracle found for a while when they realise that if they want to get as far away from Atlantis as possible, they will have to cross the stream. They walk along the river bed until they reach a point where the water doesn’t seem too deep. With their shoes in their hands, they wade through.

The stones are a little slippery, so it makes sense for Pythagoras to offer Icarus his hand for balance. Jason thinks it’s a little odd when Icarus doesn’t seem to let go even when they’re safely on the other side, but he doesn’t say anything. All of them went through a lot in the past couple of days. He’s not one to judge if a simple friendly touch reassures either of them.

~

**3.**

They’ve set a punishing pace for themselves, walking from dawn until sunset every day. It’s necessary, but it makes even Jason glad when the time comes to stop for the night. It doesn’t seem to mean anything special that Icarus dozes off with his head in Pythagoras’s lap, Pythagoras smiling down at him and gently carding his fingers through Icarus’s curls. It’s Jason’s turn to prepare dinner, so if anything, it’s good they’re taking every opportunity they have to rest up for whatever is coming.

~

**4.**

On the fifth day, they have to squeeze through a small opening between two giant fallen rocks one at a time. All of them make it through unscathed, except for Icarus, who somehow manages to acquire a nasty gash on his left shoulder. It’s bleeding, but not too badly, so they put together a makeshift bandage and push through until their regular mid-afternoon pause for water and some food. 

Icarus is sitting on a fallen tree trunk and Pythagoras is kneeling next to him to inspect the wound, when Pythagoras says, “I’m sorry, but this isn’t working. You need to take off your shirt.”

A bright red blooms across Icarus’s cheeks as he does as he’s told. Jason is surprised Icarus is that self-conscious about his body, but realises at the same time that maybe he’s just nervous about being stared at by five people. Hercules, tactless oaf that he is, is snickering.

“It’ll be alright,” Jason says, trying to sound reassuring. “You’re in very capable hands with Pythagoras.”

At that, Ariadne tries to hide a smile, Hercules coughs rather like he’s choking and even the Oracle looks less miserable than usual. Icarus turns a still brighter shade of red. He seems to follow Pythagoras’s example in not acknowledging any of them, even though Jason in all honesty does not know what he did wrong. It seems best to leave it alone.

~

**5.**

They carry enough blankets to provide all six of them with a comfortable place to sleep at the same time, but alas, in reality someone has to stand guard during the night. They take shifts, but it still means at least one bed is empty at all times. Usually the rest of the group is tired enough to have no trouble falling asleep after a full day on their feet. Jason is therefore a little surprised to find two beds empty when Hercules wakes him for the last shift of the night.

Hercules quickly slips under the covers of one. The other is still unoccupied when Jason gets up, and only after he swings his arms around and stretches a little does he see why. Pythagoras and Icarus share a blanket. Icarus looks more at peace than Jason has ever seen him, and has one arm slung across Pythagoras’s chest.

Jason supposes sharing is not a bad idea. It is warmer, after all.

~

**+1.**

On the eighth day, after a full week of uneventful travelling, some idiots try to ambush them. On the one hand it’s understandable that they would look like an easy prey, what with their group consisting of two women, a slightly older, clearly out of shape man, two men who look like they know their way around pencils better than around swords, and Jason, who has blue circles under his eyes because he has been taking far more guard shifts than he should. On the other hand, they also very clearly have nothing of value to be taken from them, and appearances are misleading.

Ariadne shoots one of their attackers in the leg, Hercules gives another a concussion and Jason very nearly beheads one of them before realising it’d be easier to just let him go than to deal with the blood spatters on his clothes and having to clean his sword. After that, the remaining two make the smart choice as well and set off for the hills after their companions.

Jason keeps his still spotless sword at the ready anyway and tries to control his breathing. “Is everyone all right?”

“I think so,” Ariadne says. 

The Oracle is looking a little shaken, but that’s to be expected. She still looks vaguely frightened at all times.

“Pythagoras,” someone breathes, and Jason turns to see Icarus with his hands anxiously fluttering over Pythagoras’s chest. There’s a tear in Pythagoras’s tunic somewhere below his heart, showing a fine line of red on pale skin.

“I’m fine,” Pythagoras says, sounding it as well. Jason feels a wave of relief, even though Pythagoras hardly seems aware anyone but Icarus is listening. “Really, it’s just a scratch. I promise.”

Icarus makes a small noise of distress. “You can’t scare me like that. My heart will stop.” And that’s when he finally settles his hands on Pythagoras’s shoulders, leans closer, and kisses him.

Jason drops his sword.

Icarus pulls back at the noise and Pythagoras blinks a few times, surprised. Not at Icarus, because he seemed completely amenable to the kissing, but at Jason, who is gaping back like a fish on dry land.

“Are you okay?” Pythagoras asks, seemingly nonplussed.

“Um,” Jason says. Looking back, certain things make so much more sense now.

Hercules picks up Jason’s sword and frowns at him over it. “Surely you knew they were together, right?”

“Jason,” Ariadne says, sounding like she dreads the answer, “tell me you weren’t completely clueless.”

“I-” Jason stammers. “I… So everyone knew?”

Even the Oracle nods, though maybe that shouldn’t surprise him. She is an Oracle, after all.

Ariadne looks up at the sky. “Poseidon have mercy on me. I married a blind man.”

“I think even a blind man would have noticed the sickening sweetness radiating from those two,” Hercules says. “Jason is just stupid.”

Ariadne shrugs like she doesn’t have any counterarguments.

“Um,” Jason says again. Pythagoras and Icarus are still looking at him while standing barely a triangle’s breadth apart, and he wonders how exactly he failed to notice anything was going on until just now. He tries for a smile, and hopes it’s as sincere as what he feels, if still just as flabbergasted. “Congratulations?”


End file.
